As a technology for assisting parking of a vehicle, a technology for assisting driving of a driver in such a manner that surroundings of a vehicle are captured by using a camera which is installed in the vehicle, and captured image data which is a capturing result is displayed has been proposed.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Patent No. 4815993 and Japanese Patent No. 5133340.
When captured image data is obtained by performing capturing with a camera which is installed in a vehicle and the captured image data is displayed, as described in the related art, a displayed image may be appropriately switched. In such a situation, a display mode in which a display screen, on which the displayed image has been displayed, does not give an uncomfortable feeling to a user is desired.